


Running

by AngelynMoon



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen, Harry Potter Leaves the Wizarding World
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-10
Updated: 2019-12-10
Packaged: 2021-02-25 22:13:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 452
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21752788
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngelynMoon/pseuds/AngelynMoon
Summary: Harry flees the Wizarding World
Relationships: Teddy Lupin & Harry Potter
Comments: 2
Kudos: 77





	Running

He runs, he shouldn't, should be stronger than that but he isn't, he's seventeen and he just died for a world where many wish he'd stayed dead, even if they would never voice it to his face, his father's cloak hides him too well on occasion and he has long since learned how to be still and quiet for long periods of time, he has learned that some he had called friend no longer call him such.

So, he runs, flees in the dead of night, the wood of his first wand ash, phoenix feather tucked safely away in his pocket, Elder wand resting next to it, the Resurrection stone in it's new ring setting and the Invisibility Cloak around his shoulders and Teddy sleeping peacefully in his arms.

The little boy does not yet know his mother and father are gone, dead for a foolish war, a war that seems doomed to repeat itself for Harry has heard talk of segregating people with creature blood and denying them entrance to schools like Hogwarts entirely.

That is not the world Harry wants Teddy to grow up in and it is not a war that Harry wants to fight, he's so tired of fighting and dying for causes that are not his, tired of going unheard for years until it is almost too late to do anything about it.

No, Harry is not willing to die for the Wizarding World twice, if they wish to doom themselves then so be it, Harry would rather take Teddy and watch him grow in the Muggle world, even if it meant never using magic again.

So, as the Wizarding World celebrates Voldemort's defeat, as they raise their glasses in toast to the Boy-Who-Lived and his victory instead of those that gave their lives, shed their blood for war's thirst, Harry Potter steals himself and his Godson from the world that he'd been born to and had died for.

Where he was going he had no idea, where he ended up he had no care.

All that mattered was that Teddy would be safe, that no one would look at Harry and expect him to fight, maybe, just maybe he could finally be just Harry.

\---

A/n: hello all, this was just a thought I had this evening, possibly a prologue of sorts.

I sort of intended it to be a crossover but haven't really decided which fandom yet, so you have this start and i may use it for a crossover at a later date.

Or you could just consider it complete in and of itself and imagine Harry raising Teddy and finding love and his own happiness free from the expectations of the Wizarding World.


End file.
